freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Teorias e Rumores/@comment-30177957-20161029214408
Olá, desculpa fiquei muito tempo sumido, bem chegamos em uma parte macabra da teoria, uma parte que eu não irei fazer piadinhas nem zoar com a cara de ninguém.... isso foi uma zuera kkkkkkkkk, MAS OK... SE VC N VIU AS OUTRAS TEORIAS VAI LÁ TENTAR ACHAR! Bem, é uma parte delicada da teoria que eu fiz, pois bem... ÉH Purple GUY, Qual seu Nome, o por que de roxo, e por que a primeira aparição em fnaf 2? Bem, Vamos começar com o basico, Purple guy teve sua primeira aparição no jogo Five Night At Freddy's 2, o protagonista desse jogo é Jeremy Fitzgerald, bem ele é um personagem que... ninguém liga muito, ele é MUITO menos famoso do que o Mike, bem, Esse era o objetivo de scott, Fazer ele ser o menos percebido, por que... e se ele fosse... O PURPLE GUY! Não to brincando não fi, é serio Mais blue, ele é um guarda de segurança, como assim purple guy??? EXATO, ELE É UM GUARDA! UM GUARDA... NOTURNO!, E geralmente guardas usam... um uniforme com uma estrela no peito, certo? e bem... pelo que sabemos... o PURPLE GUY TAMBÉM USA UMA ESTRELA! É A UNICA PARTE DO CORPO DELE QUE NÃO É ROXA!, MEU DEUS CARA, VOCÊ TA LOUCO VELHO!? POR QUE JEREMY IRIA SER O PURPLE GUY?? Velho, Desculpa, Mais existem doenças e bem... Na Historia de FNAF temos 2 Doenças já, Que é a Depressão da cry child, os Problemas Cardíacos de Mike, Por que não ter uma 3° DOENÇA?, bem Jeremy sofre de... DUPLA PERSONALIDADE! Sim, Bem... Você já se perguntou por que so no fnaf 2, quando morremos na tela de game over estamos dentro de uma mascara com o freddy fazbear nos olhando? É O UNICO JOGO QUE ISSO ACONTECE QUANDO VOCÊ PERDE! E Bem, não é meio SUSPEITO O Purple guy ter tido sua primeira aparição em FNAF 2??, Meu deus, BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM SPLAASHHHHHHHHHH KABUUUUUUUM, ouviu isso? é o som de varios cérebros explodindo!, Bem, E JA SABEMOS QUE O PURPLE GUY É O PHONE GUY!, Então... vai explica ai troxa, como ele vai mandar telefonemas gravados para ele mesmo? Exato amigo, Telefonemas GRAVADOS!, Bem quando ele está em forma de Purple man, ele é Faz TELEFONEMAS, Avisando para tomar cuidado com os ANIMATRONICS, Sim, Exato, Essa teoria seria mais FORTE se ouvissemos a voz de Jeremy! Bem, Falando EPICAMENTE ISSO, ''ACORDADO UM GUARDA DE SEGURANÇA, E DORMINDO UM ASSASINO DE CRIANÇAS'!' BOOOM, bem lá vai as provas Em um dos telefonemas vemos que o purple guy MORRE! e bem, qual é a tela que aparece quando perdemos o jogo? HAHAHAHAHAHAH, EXATO, ESTAMOS EM OUTRA SALA DENTRO DE UMA FANTASIA COM O FREDDY FAZBEAR NOS OLHANDO! Bem, O Por que de roxo, Roxo, Você não acha estranho que ATÉ AGORA, SO VIMOS O PURPLE GUY NO ESCURO? NÃO VIMOS AINDA ELE NA LUZ! SIM, ele é o JEREMY em sombra!, É... é isso.... E COMO VOCÊ SABE QUE QUANDO MORREMOS ESTAMOS EM OUTRA SALA? E POR QUE ELE MORRE? JÁ QUE ABRE OS OLHOS NA TELA DE GAME OVER!, KKKKKKKK, Bem, muitas pessoas DESMAIAM com um susto grande, que é o caso de JEREMY, bem vai falar que você não ficaria desmaiado/a se um brinquedo que está supostamente possuido por uma criança, tentar pular em cima de você, Bem, eu duvido MUITO que você queira dar um abraço no puppet, ou na Chica Certo? E Bem, ele desmaiou e quem tomou posse? PURPLE GUY!, que bem, depois de tudo isso acontece o minigame final de FNAF 3!, que o purple guy é preso na spring trap! BOOOM! E Estamos em outra sala por que, atrás de freddy está PRETO! e... no reflexo do olho dele, ESTÁ UMA OUTRA SALA! então ! KKKKK FINAL DA TEORIA! JEREMY É O PURPLE GUY! HISTORIA CONCLUIDA! ainda falta 1 teoria para terminar gente, me esperem :D